A perfect world
by Zorelie
Summary: Ils ont perdu bien trop de monde. Cette fic  sera composée de plein de chapitres très courts. Je pense. NCIS ne m'appartient pas.
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle fic !

NCIS ne m'appartient pas.

Saison : Peut se situer à la fin de la saison 8, début de la saison 9, mais pas (ou peu ) de spoilers.

Aujourd'hui : Prologue.

* * *

><p><em>Un monde parfait. Tout le monde en rêve. Personne n'en a la même définition. Pour certain, ça serait un monde sans faim, empli d'amour et de bonheur. Pour d'autres, ça serait un monde entièrement constitué de chocolat. Mais toutes ces perceptions du monde parfait ont un point commun : elles sont irréalisables. Alors, on se contente de ce que la vie nous offre. Pour certains, c'est vivre en France, dans un tout petit village et aller au lycée. Pour d'autres, c'est vivre à Washington et travailler au NCIS, essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur le manque de certaines personnes. <em>

_C'est le cas de toute l'équipe de Gibbs. Plus particulièrement de Gibbs et de Tony. _

_Le plus âgé savait refouler ses émotions et apaiser le manque. Le plus jeune, lui, bien qu'ayant subi de nombreuses pertes, n'y était toujours pas habitué. _

_Il avait tant perdu. Surtout des femmes. Et la dernière en date s'appelait Ziva David._


	2. Chapter 2

Il essayait de ne plus y penser. Elle n'était pas le centre du monde, bon sang ! Après tout, ça faisait déjà deux ans qu'elle était... Qu'elle était quoi, d'abord ? Morte ? Partie ? Enlevée ?

Personne n'en savait rien. Personne, malgré les mois qu'ils avaient passé à la chercher.

Pour apaiser la douleur de la mort de Kate, il y avait eu Ziva. Mais là, ils n'avaient jamais réellement cherché à la remplacer, sachant très bien que personne ne serait à la hauteur, ou alors que ça finirait mal . Les femmes du NCIS avaient souvent tendance à disparaître.

A chaque fois que son regard se posait sur le bureau vide en face de lui, il pensait à elle. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul un vendredi soir, il pensait à elle. Elle, qui l'aidait si gentiment à vider ses réserves d'alcool. Il pensait à elle, au moins une fois par jour. A elles, plus précisément. Son absence lui rappelait leur absence. Kate, Jenny, sa mère, sa...

« -Prenez vos affaires ! On a un marine mort. »

Arrivés sur place, l'équipe fit son travail habituel. Le corps était étendu au milieu d'un champ de maïs. Ils découvrirent un deuxième corps.

« Officier Amir Fidif. Mossad. »

Tony grimaça. Comme par hasard. Mossad. La vie avait-elle donc décidé de ne pas le laisser oublier ?

Ducky emmena les corps, Gibbs et McGee rentrèrent au NCIS .

« Je vous rejoins, j'ai … quelque chose à faire. »

En réalité, il avait besoin de se ressaisir. Mossad. Ziva. Pourquoi était-il tant attaché à elle ? Peut-être parce qu'il la connaissait depuis près de 10 ans. Il inspira, prêt à repartir. Seulement...il sentit un pistolet sur sa nuque.


	3. Chapter 3

Il mit les mains en l'air. De mieux en mieux. Décidément, ça n'était pas sa journée. Il soupira. Qui était-ce ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Il analysait ce qu'il pouvait : il y avait une seule respiration en plus de la sienne. L'arme qui était en contact avec sa nuque était... n'était pas un fusil. Ni un tank. Après... Il ne savait pas . Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se saisir de son arme, il serait mort avant de l'avoir sortie de son étui.

Bon, bah au moins il aurait profité de la vie. Il était temps d'avoir ses dernières pensées. Il repensa à son enfance, puis au NCIS. Une famille. La personne qui se trouvait derrière lui, s'il le tuait, ne resterait pas en vie ou en liberté bien longtemps. Gibbs lui ferait la peau.

DiNozzo , perdre espoir ?

Il se ressaisit. Il cherchait un moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

Les secondes défilaient. L'agresseur ne disait rien, ne faisait rien.

Étrange. Pourquoi il ne faisait rien ? Il le connaissait, peut-être, et il hésitait ? Ou alors, il ne le connaissait pas et hésitait aussi. Une hésitation. Pour une fois, ce qu'il savait faire le mieux allait être utile. Parler. Dissuader son agresseur. Lui rappeler qu'il avait une vie devant lui. Que s'il faisait ça, il allait la gâcher. Comment il allait formuler ça ? Ne pas donner d'ordres, surtout. Un conseil ? Non. Quoi d'autre ? Une question peut-être. Mais laquelle ? Son nom ? Non. Pourquoi il hésitait ? Non. S'il était sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire ?

Les secondes continuaient de défiler. Interminables secondes.

« Posez votre arme. »


End file.
